1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boxing equipment, in which a boxing member thereof can securely fastened with a pole and can be stored easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in the Taiwan Patent Pub. No. 228723, a conventional boxing equipment includes a base having a central pole, and includes a cylindrical boxing body having a central bore, in which the boxing body is a pneumatic inflatable plastic bag. When fully stored with air, the boxing body can house the central pole in the central bore. However, the boxing body slides off the pole bit by bit when it is constantly punched by the user, which cannot satisfy the training purpose.
An improved boxing equipment is provided as disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,443, which also includes a base having a central pole, and includes a boxing body. The central pole and an interior of the boxing body are both made of plastic foam for a better positioning performance, yet still causing another problem that the boxing body cannot be easily stored like the conventional inflatable boxing body does.